Trypticon Sized Tape Worm
Another wonderful day on Trypticon. Birds singing, sun shining, logistics officers plotting the destruction of Earth, all fro mthe safety of a giant city cized dinosaur monster. On this particular day, the Lord Executor of the Empire, CYCLONUS(!), has arrived to personally inspect current cityformer scramble plans. On the bridge with several officers, things are looking good. Things are wrapping up. And then Trypticon's 'emergency evacuation, meltdown imminent' klaxons start screaming. "There's a malfunction in Trypticon's powercore, sir! He's overheating, and may explode from the inside!" Cyclonus stands still in the chaos of evacuation, like a rock in a rushing stream. The rock growls. "Who of the Empire is strong enough of faith to travel to Trypticon's powercore?" Perfect timing... Cyclonus asks for voluteers and Vendetta crosses a nearby intersection. "If you need zomeone who vill walk through danger for zhe Empire. I am your Decepticon sir." The seeker approaches Cyclonus and waits for other volunteers. Dirge has been stationed on Earth for quite some time now. Mostly because of two key points: The humans were slightly less likely to kill him, and He tended to believe that his fearjets worked better on the organics. The reason for the second key point, was in fact, the first key point. The Seeker was enjoying his routine patrol outside of Trypticon, where he would buzz the penguins in the area just for his own insipid pleasure. He lands atop a large icy hill, staring down at the penguins, many of which are bellyflopping their way into the waters nearby. "Yes. Retreat to your icy waters yet again, impudent organics." He clutches a fist to the sky, as he continues his small victory. "and learn that the shadows that pass overhead are your..." He pauses. Alright, this was just...pathetic. He lowers his head, his body losing all momentum from the campaign of terror. His black fist raises to his head, his tone flat. "I have got to get reassigned to the front lines, I am losing all sense of victory here." How fortunate a job that could very well bring him back into the fray comes in over the comms. <> He transforms, flipping up into the air into his jet mode, quickly regrouping back towards Trypticon, << and death comes with me. >> Dirge says, "Dirge, responds to your command, Cyclonus. And death comes with me." Cyclonus gives Vendetta a nod, and turns with a dramatic sweeping very cool swivel to lead his soon to be trio into the depths of Trypticon. As Decepticons pour out of the mobile base, he leads Vendetta to the entrance to the now abandoned maintenance center, the scene underscored only by the ringing alarms. Cyclonus taps his com. <> Vendetta instinctively puts his left hand on his rapier as he walks. Gives a distinguished look too. The presence of his trademark weapon is always some form of comfort. Is he happy of going into the heart of danger? Probably not but the Empire is as strong as it's weakest link and it sure won't be him. He stays a few feet behind Cyclonus and follows him while paying attention to an incoming Dirge in the next few minutes. The cutting-edge-for-1986 F-15 alters its course slightly. <> A hatch on Trypticon opens up, as the majority of the Decepticons move to evacuate, the lone Seeker enters, flying over their heads. Only after descending the main vent does Dirge transform, landing conveniently near Cyclonus and Vendetta. In his hand is his machine gun, a long trailing belt leads into his frame. "They who attempt to sabotage mighty Trypticon, shall feel our wrath." Red lights play off of his face, as the Seeker observes the area before him... Cyclonus watches the arriving Seeker, before turning to face the door. "Indeed they will," he states simply. "For the Emperor." He taps an overriding access code into the panel, and the massive blast doors slide open to reveal... Total darkness. Unphased, Cyclonus his optic lights and plunges in. Vendetta recalls Trypticon's plans and tries not to bump into anything. He activates his low-light amplification circuits and hopes it will do the trick. If he needs more light he can always use his sword later. "You really think some intruder managed to make it zhis far?" When you're a Seeker, 'death comes for you' is not just idle words. Truth be told, Dirge has probably been put into stasis more times than he's actually racked up a win. While he too has some headlights, they're aircraft landing lights, and not nearly as effective as the groundpounders in the Decepticon army. Two small lights adhere to the back of his arms, which gives him a bit of leeway when aiming his weapon. The Seeker moves to check his proper corners, including up. He pauses for a moment, the last time he had entered a darkened room of this nature, Repugnus nearly took his head off from above with his scythelike blades. Dirge raises up his flashlights again to doublecheck the entrance, already uneasy with the situation. The three poorly lit Decepticons wander into the bowels of Trypticon's now silent powercore room, a vast chamber of engine parts, transformation cogs, and energy systems. Well, not entirely silent. While Trypticon himself makes no sound, the trio is clearly not alone. Cyclonus opens his gauntlet, and begins tapping commands into his wrist to override Tryps' emergency lighting system. "Weapons ready, warriors. Someone has chosen this place as our arena." SNIKT! Vendetta's thumb pushes the rapier's guard loosening the sword from it's scabbard. The seeker thinks melee will be preferable to shooting up the inside of a giant death machine that might take it personally one day and slip the trigger on an AA gun. Finally he draws his sword. The thin metal sword has electricity running along the blade making small buzz and crackle sounds. For now he keeps his secondary weapon hidden. For a moment, Dirge has Ramjet's colors. "They choose poorly then, for here is the heart of our strength." Lighting...Lighting would be good right about now. Especially if combat happens, Ramj...er Dirge needed access to his altmode for his fear-emitting engines, then and only then would he be in control of the situation. He takes to the air, to gain a bit of vantage on the situation, and with Vendetta's motion, he too, produces his large halberd, holding it in his off hand for the moment. "We are ready. Let the slaughter begin." Cyclonus finishes entering code. "Let it begin indeed." With a tap of the 'send' button, the chamber is suddenly bathed in the bloody crimson of emergency lights, and the trio comes face to face with the saboteur: a giant Sky Lynx sized cybernetic centipede wrapped around Trypticon's powercore, chewing on the dinobase's processing junction box. The enormous centipede was unexpected. Dirge actually drops his halberd at the sight of it, the weapon clangs against a large processor as it tumbles down to the flooring. He snaps out of his stupor as he floats down to retrieve it. "A momentary setback." Dirge raises his machine gun, giving himself covering fire, as he takes the initiative, firing off a long burst of gunfire at the creature. "For the Empire!" Combat: Dirge sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Dirge strikes Impossibly Huge Giant Cyberpede with his Automatic Machine Gun attack! Combat: Critical Hit! Vendetta is a bit surprised at the giant bug. "Oh merde." Ok maybe not melee right away. He raises his free arm aiming at the large centipedeand fires. "How did that thing get in here without anyone noticing?" Combat: Vendetta strikes Impossibly Huge Giant Cyberpede with his Seeker Arm Lasers attack! -2 The cyberpede, having previously not noticed the group's arrival, screams at being shot at by Dirge and Vendetta, even as Cyclonus engages with his own blaster.... Combat: Cyclonus strikes Impossibly Huge Giant Cyberpede with his Forward Weapons Array (Laser) attack! Combat: Drained 2 energon. ...And the cyberpede does what any giant centipede would do when threatened: it projectile vomits acid everywhere. Combat: Impossibly Huge Giant Cyberpede strikes Vendetta with its HORRIFIC ACID SHOWER Area attack! -2 Combat: Impossibly Huge Giant Cyberpede misses Dirge with its HORRIFIC ACID SHOWER Area attack! -2 Combat: Impossibly Huge Giant Cyberpede misses Cyclonus with its HORRIFIC ACID SHOWER Area attack! -2 Combat: Impossibly Huge Giant Cyberpede (Impossibly Huge Giant Cyberpede) used "HORRIFIC ACID SHOWER": A Level 3 AREA-RANGED attack. Dirge fires full-auto at the large beastie as he kneels down, barely looking at the creature as he retrieves his halberd. It was a well timed move, as it vomits horrific acid all over the area. The large piston housing next to him promptly sizzles as acid washes over it, eating away at the structure. Shells clatter to the ground as Dirge takes a moment to stand back up. "The creature is laying waste to Trypticon's internals!" CAPTAIN OBVIOUS shifts his position to move to a flanking position. Perhaps it'd have to focus fire instead of acid everything in its path. Dirge raises his machine gun, cutting loose with another full belt of ammo. Combat: Dirge strikes Impossibly Huge Giant Cyberpede with his Automatic Machine Gun attack! Vendetta gets sprayed with disgusting corroding bug vomit YUK! Damage report from some servos. "Il m'a vomit dessus le salaud! Degeux!" The seeker activates his anti-gravs and starts moving around the room a little bit faster than on his feet and fires again while looking for a soft spot to jam his rapier eventually. Combat: Vendetta strikes Impossibly Huge Giant Cyberpede with his Seeker Arm Lasers attack! Cyclonus is somehow just completely missed by acid vomit. "Decepticons, make an example of this abomination!" He fires again, as the cyberpede continues screaming over the sound of klaxons. Unwrapping itself from the powercore, it snaps towards Cyclonus with fierce jaws and nasty point teeth! Combat: Impossibly Huge Giant Cyberpede misses Cyclonus with its DINNER TIME attack! Combat: Impossibly Huge Giant Cyberpede (Impossibly Huge Giant Cyberpede) used "DINNER TIME": A Level 4 MELEE attack. Cyclonus says, "Some sort of...mechanically altered insect abomination in the heart of Trypticon!" Dirge says, "Cyclonus. If I assault the monstrocity with my fearjets, it may assault Trypticon as well." Scorn says, "Insect? ...It isn't an Insecticon, is it?" Dirge doesn't sound sure at all, "It is not." Vendetta watches as the cyberpede lunges at Cyclonus and lunges himself at with his rapier hoping to pierce the shell and do some internal damage. "Mort a l'intrus!" Combat: Vendetta strikes Impossibly Huge Giant Cyberpede with his Electro-Rapier attack! Scorn says, "Hn, good then. That would have been a bit troublesome." Cyclonus says, "It seems an unknown enemy has struck at us from the shadows like cowards." Cyclonus says, "This creature is not one I have seen before, nor has any in the Empire made report of encounters with it's type." Dirge was torn between being relieved he wasn't assaulted, and annoyed that the Cyberpede seemed to ignore his assault. His thoughts come out in speech, "Then let me bring upon him a weapon that penetrates even armor! Stand Aside, Vendetta or be consumed!" Dirge leaps into the air, transforming into his F-15, which seems to fit just fine in the massive hull of Trypticon. He drops in low as he roars by, his engines humming with the unearthly wail he is noted for. A low droning sound that rattles the lasercore... Dirge transforms into his Experimental F-15 mode. Combat: Experimental F-15 strikes Impossibly Huge Giant Cyberpede with his Petrifying Tone attack! Scorn says, "Perhaps capturing it, or at least retrieving it's corpse when you're done, would be ideal. I'd certainly like to have a look at it..." Cyclonus leaps back as the creature attempts to eat him, narrowly avoiding it's jaws thanks to Vendetta forcing it to hesitate at the last moment. Cyclonus falls back, giving the stage to Dirge as the Seeker rockets past him. Songs that would make Anubis and Hades flee for their lives fill the room, and the centipede reacts strongly: indeed, it begins falling back almost immediately, kicking in the second half of his fight or flight instincts... The beast vomits again, this time burning an escape hatch into the rear walls of the chamber and escaping into the arctic, a blast of freezing air pouring inside. Cyclonus gestures grandly, disgusted at the centipede's cowardice. "Seekers, pursue!" Cyclonus says, "Seekers, pursue!" Experimental F-15 bellows out over the radio comm, << Antarctica already knows the shadow of death, this creature shall be no different! >> Dirge makes a tight turn, contrails forming on his wings for a moment, then moves to a pursuit angle. << Cyclonus, What are your orders, to eliminate or to dominate and return alive? >> Either way, the death seeker takes to hot pursuit of the Cyberpede. Dirge says, "By your command, Forward!" Vendetta dashes in pursuit and leaps outside into the cold "Yes sir!" Sword in the hand the Decepticon muskateer goes off to run down the enemy of the Empire.